


The Tickling Fic

by pornobot



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M, Premature Ejaculation, There's absolutely no plot Just horny, Tickling, dub con tickling ?? but not really ????, gay dudes playing in bed, maybe a bit of Humiliation Kink but very tiny, tickling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornobot/pseuds/pornobot
Summary: Gerard warns Bert that he'll cut his hand if he tries to tickle him. Bert is intrigued.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Tickling Fic

“Don't you dare.”

Gerard's warning hung in the air between them.

For some reason, Gerard really seemed to be against the idea of Bert tickling him.

_Interesting._

“Why not?” Bert asked, eager to jump him already.

“Because!” Gerard started, slowly crawling away from where Bert was sitting on the bed. “I can see that crazy look in your eye. The one you get when you know you're going to do something bad.”

 _“Something bad?_ C'mon, Gerard, look at me. I couldn't hurt a fly,” He said with a malicious smile, as he cornered Gerard against the end of the bed.

“Bert.” Gerard looked like a scared animal. Bert's cock couldn't help but twitch at the sight. “I'm serious. You don't wanna do this.”

“Then I'll ask again. Why not?”

“I'll make you regret it.”

“I'd like to see you try.”

Gerard made an attempt to attack first, but Bert's reflexes were faster. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them hard against the mattress, the sudden movement making them bounce. Bert wasted no time and took that opportunity to lift Gerard's shirt, exposing his belly and getting his hands on it.

“Ah!” Gerard screamed and laughed loudly, the kind of strong Gerard-laugh that Bert loved to hear so much. He instantly decided that he had to do this more often. “Get away!”

Gerard was trying to pull his own shirt down, but Bert was already tickling the sides of his body, relentless, slowly moving up his torso.

“Why should I? You look so happy right now,” Bert teased, maybe enjoying himself a little too much.

“You motherfucker!” he thrashed and whimpered, getting redder and redder as Bert got closer to his armpits. “I'm going to kill you!”

“That's a brave thing to say to someone who has you at their mercy right now, you know?”

He detoured a bit, tickling and twisting Gerards nipples softly. It was an evil move, he knew. But it was completely justified. He had to teach Gerard a lesson.

And besides, he'd never waste an excuse to touch him.

“Ah—” Gerard gasped and laughed outrageously, his face sweaty and red. This was such a good idea. “Bert, fuck!”

He was frantically trying to cover his chest, so Bert seized this opportunity to finally reach his armpits. Gerard screamed and arched his back in an attempt to shake him off, kicking his legs and swatting him.

“No, no, no!” If anyone were listening, Bert seriously believed they would think he was killing him. “Bert, wait! Please!”

He slowed down so Gerard could catch his breath, and then just looked at him for a moment. He was laying down under him exhausted, his shirt showing the flushed skin of his belly, and panting hard, tears of laughter wetting his eyelashes.

Bert tried to will away his forthcoming boner telepathically.

“What is it?” he asked, pulling Gerard's shirt higher up slowly. He knew he shouldn't push his luck, but if Gerard was actually gonna end this, he at least wanted to get a good look at his chest. You know. For later.

“You probably shouldn't do this anymore. It's… ah…” he started, but then looked away. “God. I'd tell you, but it's so fucking embarrassing.”

Bert stopped what he was doing and stared at him, curious. “Embarrassing?”

“Uh… yeah. Because, um…” Gerard stuttered, looking at Bert's hands on him. “I… I kinda have a thing for…” He avoided his eyes again and bit his lip, adjusting himself on the bed. “I have a thing for getting tickled, and… you're really turning me on.” 

“You…?” Bert looked down, and confirmed it. Gerard was tenting his pants. He actually wasn't kidding. He was _getting off to this._ “Oh my god.”

Well.

Bert couldn't possibly will away his own boner after seeing that.

“I'm— I know.” Gerard hides his face in his hands. “You were just playing around, and I— I'm so sorry. I was trying so hard to keep it down. But I couldn't help it.”

“Christ, Gerard,” Bert couldn't help it either. He lifted Gerard's shirt, exposing his pink nipples. “Don't be sorry.”

“What are you— Oh…” Gerard noticed Bert's bulge and moaned, opening his legs wider at the sight. “Bert…”

Bert yanked Gerard's pants off and threw them on the floor. He groaned as soon as he saw the wet spot on Gerard's pastel pink boxer briefs. He could already tell he was big.

“Fuck…” he said, grabbing Gerard's waist and tickling him again without taking his eyes off his dick.

Gerard was laughing again, but this time the way he sounded had a different tone, more intimate and desperate. Bert watched delighted as his cock jumped and throbbed against the pink fabric, making the wet spot wider and more translucent.

“Oh God, Bert…” he was tickling his thighs and blowing hot air right in the middle of the soaked mess, where he could see Gerard's leaking tip. “If you keep doing that, I'm gonna—”

Bert stretched his wet briefs and pressed them harder around his cock to see it better, and he thanked the universe for Gerard's choice of underwear color that day, because he could make out the shapes through it perfectly. He put his thumb under his balls and his index finger around the base of his dick and squeezed, shaking it a little, acting as if he's judging its size and weight. The fabric looked obscene, wet and strained around him.

“Hnng, you're such a fucking pervert,” Gerard whined loud, grabbing the sheets. He had to feel uncomfortable, his hard cock trapped around those tight boxers.

“Oh baby, this isn't even the half of it,” Bert grabbed his knees and brought them to his chest, spreading his thighs open, making Gerard squirm. He gave him a wicked smile, kneeled over his waist to keep those big thighs pinned under him, and began tickling the soles of his feet.

That's when he lost it.

“Ah, Bert! Please!” He was laughing and moaning and shaking, kicking his legs uselessly against Bert's sides. “I can't hold it, ah— I can't, I'm gonna—” And then he suddenly started panting hard, gasping and arching his back while grabbing the sheets and Bert's legs on top of him. 

Bert watched Gerard's face for a moment, and then looked behind him. The wet spot on his underwear was now a mess, his cock twitching under it with the aftershocks of an… _orgasm._

“Did you just—” when Bert turned around to stare at Gerard again, he was covering his face with his hands. “Oh my God. You really did _._ You literally came untouched, just from this.”

“I couldn't help it” Gerard was mortified, and Bert was so in love.

Bert positioned himself right between Gerard's legs, and pulled his pink undies down, eager to look inside.

“Shit, Gee. Look what you did.” Gerard moaned as Bert spread his cum over his shaft with his thumb. “So messy. We were just playing around and you came so fucking hard, didn't you?” Bert squeezed his cock, making him whimper. “Who's the real pervert, huh?”

 _“Fuck,”_ Gerard's softening cock managed to twitch at that, and Bert felt like he struck gold.

“Can't believe you had the nerve to call me a pervert right before you came in your pants over nothing.”

“You were teasing me—”

“You came _a lot,_ though. Look for yourself. Take your hands off your face and look at the mess you made.”

Gerard slowly lowered his hands and looked down at himself. “Shit…” He was red and sweaty all over, his hair was all over the place, and honestly, Bert thought he never looked prettier.

He took his cock out, feeling like he was about to burst. “Well, since your briefs are ruined already…” He started jerking off, pointing his dick at Gerard's cock and the stains on the fabric. “I don't think you'll mind if I come all over them too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for someone who wanted a tickling fic from me. You know who you are


End file.
